Angiogenesis, the formation of new blood vessels from preexisting vasculature, is a major component in several retinal vascular diseases causing blindness, such as retinopathy of prematurity, proliferative diabetic retinopathy, and age-related macular degeneration. While a small subset of current approaches to measure the extent of pathological neovascularization can selectively recognize neovessels, these approaches are not able to distinguish between new vessels that are emerging because of a physiological need (i.e., physiological neovessels) from those that lead to pathology (i.e., pathological neovessels) without time consuming and labor intensive manual retinal examination. As such, there has been a long-felt need in the art for the discovery of new approaches to identify and quantify the extent of pathological changes in the retina.